


Revolution

by cjamm13



Category: Hello! Project, Jpop, Morning Musume.
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjamm13/pseuds/cjamm13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My mind is somewhat restless. I just want to take this off my brain cells and write(type) everything here :D</p><p>Hope you enjoy reading.<br/>Feedback is very much welcome. I still have lots to improve on like the character/s in this fic. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> My mind is somewhat restless. I just want to take this off my brain cells and write(type) everything here :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading.  
> Feedback is very much welcome. I still have lots to improve on like the character/s in this fic. :)

“I am going to slay you”  
  


Her voice is serious, mimicking a random character in a random manga. Soft. Clear.

Her eyes are fixed on its prey. Fierce. Burning.

The lower half of her face is covered with a fan designed like some _country’s_ flag.  
Pure white with a red-shaded-circle in the middle.

Only her eyes are visible as her forehead is covered with her beautifully styled fringe.  
It remained Clear. Expressionless but full of Passion.

No constriction of any face muscle is shown. Yet her expression is so Sharp. Piercing. All business.  
  


“I am going to slay you.” She repeated it. This time it seems the words echoed endlessly.

_I am going to slay you... I am going to slay you... I am going to slay you... **SLAY** you…_  
  


Thug, thug, thug… thump, thump… pop and swish. And so the first sequence started. The Beats are Heavy. The Rhythm – Profound. The Cuts are Distinct, Stylish, Accurate… Precise. The Movements are Bold. Expressive. Strong.

She pivoted with her right foot. Her left foot landed softly, followed by a light step forward. And the leg muscles continued working. Hyperextended. Hyperflexed. Her arms wide-apart like welcoming a hug. But don’t be deceived. She has weapons on both hands… and it kills. The upper limbs' movements are that of a whirlwind. Swishing and swooshing in all directions. But still Elegant. Sharp. Precise.

Suddenly, she’s standing straight. Her feet positioned in a 45-degree angle. Her posture in a military style. Chest out. Stomach in. Hands behind her waist. Weapons concealed. It seems everything stopped abruptly. But it was just for a split second. The movements continued. From Full Speed to Zero Speed.

Pop. Snap. Stop. Pop. Snap. Stop. And so on and so forth.

In just a blink of an eye her body is twisted in mid-air. Her hands loose. Gripping her weapons tightly. She made a turn and another quick one before landing. Light. Elegant. Precise.

Swoosh, swoosh… She threw the weapon in her right hand followed by the one in the left. Then made an elegant turn, jumped gracefully and all of a sudden her fans are back in her hands. Quick but Smooth.

Flick, flick, flick… She made a 360-degree wrist action. Graceful. Elegant.  
Left wrist first. The right followed in an orderly manner. Two seconds of movement for each wrist. Calculated. Balanced.

The movements are methodical. Following a pattern… a pattern…??? No! It’s not just some pattern taught to her. It’s the natural flow of her body. Unique. Seamless. Sharp. Precise. Perfect.

It continued with fast 100% sharp turns. The suppleness was 0… at first. Then added some 10% of flexibility in the next sequence until the ratio reached 50:50. Beautiful. Dynamic. Clean.

The last sequence of the notes was played..   
and then she heard the last _**B♭**_ fade in the background.  
At that point her body went from full locomotion to a complete stop. Unique. Elegant.  
  


She’s sweating but not panting. She started with strong, expressive and sharp motion and ended with equally strong, expressive and sharp dance. Consistent yet Dynamic.  
Consistent in its entirety. Dynamic from each and every cycle.

  
  


"I won't lose...  
...I'll never stay behind."

"I'll continue to move forward...  
...improve even beyond perfection"   


_So when you come back...  
...I would still have the privilege to dance beside you_

_Now, you're on your way to mastering the art of dance_

_Here I am stuck..._  
_...No, it will never happen. I'll dance on my break time..._  
_...on my free time, on my days off and even in my sleep_  


"I'll rest my body considerably but my mind will never lose its focus"  


_"Dance is my dream. I dream of dance."_

"So when we meet again... I'm ready to fight...  
...and I am going to slay you!"  


The crowd was silent during the entirety of the dance routine and the monologue. When it ended, the theater burst into applause.  
But she never heard it. She never heard a single post-performance feedback as her mind was set somewhere.  


...

It was just the first 10 minutes of the annual play Morning Musume participates in.  
Lights were then turned off. And the second scene is just up and coming.  
  


...

_Ishida Ayumi will continue to dance_

_Beyond time and space_

**Author's Note:**

> I purposely didn't tag a character 'cause I don't want to reveal her.  
> Even though it has some degree of obviousness, lol! XD
> 
> And purposely put this note at the end :D
> 
> The title is Revolution which means a sudden fundamental change. Just like in sports teams or any other teams. It's part of the other members' instinct to get better/step up when their main gun is down/gone.
> 
> I am hopeful for the whole group and of course, mostly to the character (my oshi, ehem) in this fic.


End file.
